A Place to Belong the Final Mewtwo Story
by Boneclaw
Summary: Mewtwo finds his one Place to Belong


A Place to Belong

Voice: "Mewtwo… Do you remember me? It is I, your master, Giovanni!"  
Mewtwo: asleep "No…You can't be back… I got rid of you! Your memory, I wiped it!"  
Voice: "Mewtwo, you aren't the only Pokemon that can mess with one's brain."  
Mewtwo: "What do you mean? What other Pokemon?"  
Voice: "You do not need to know that, just know it'll be over soon. You will be mine again." evil laugh  
Mewtwo: wakes up, panting "What…was that?" Looks around the cave he is sleeping in "It was nothing…"  
Voice #1 outside of the cave: "Where is the entrance?"  
Voice #2: "It's around here somewhere… Its got legendary Pokemon in it, so just calm yourself."  
Voice 1: "I can't, Legendary Pokemon!"  
Voice #3: "HEY! You guys! Get away from the cave! It belongs to the Pokemon!"  
Voice #1: "Jessie! What do we do?"  
Jessie: "I don't know, James."  
James: "We want to see the Legendary Pokemon, just let us through!"   
Voice 3: "No! It's my duty to protect the Pokemon inside!"   
Mewtwo: pokes his head out of the cave to see what is happening  
Voice 3: "My name is Sarah! And I must protect the unique Pokemon in there!"  
Jessie: "Move out of the way or Team Rocket will throw you out of the way!"   
Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"  
Sarah: "Then let's have a Pokemon battle!"  
Jessie: pulls out a poke-ball "Now you are speaking my language!" evil grin  
Sarah: pulls out her Poke-ball as well "Good. Let's go, Pichu!" Throws the poke-ball and Pichu appears  
James and Jessie: throws a Poke-ball and Seviper and Cacnea appear "Attack!" Seviper shoots poison out its mouth and Cacnea shoots needles from its arms, both attacks hitting Pichu hard  
Mewtwo: "Does this human know I am in here?" Stares on as the Pokemon make their move on Sarah, shooting the attacks at her "No!" Jumps in the way, using the move protect  
Sarah: shocked "Oh...You're awake!"  
Mewtwo: "Did you know I was there?"  
Sarah: "Yeah, and actually, I tended to your wounds. You were hurt bad."  
Mewtwo: Nods and looks forward "Let me take care of these fools and we can talk further about this." Uses confusion and sends Team Rocket flying  
Team Rocket: Flying high through the sky and screaming "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"  
Mewtwo: turns to Sarah, his eyes still lit "What else did you do?"   
Sarah: looking shy "Well…I really couldn't carry you on my own, so I—"  
Mewtwo: yelling "Who else knows of me?!"  
Sarah: Now looking frightened "No one! I swear! I just captured you in a poke-ball!"  
Mewtwo: calming down a bit "So…I've become a slave to humans…"   
Sarah: looking at the ground "If that's the way you think of it."   
Mewtwo: "Well, master… I shall serve you well, but tell me, who injured me?"  
Sarah: "You were in a fight with a Pokemon called Regice."  
Mewtwo: closes his eyes "Yes… I remember Regice. His trainer has been after me for quite some time… His trainer shows it compassion. Why can I not find a place like that?"  
Sarah: "Oh, but you have! I'll treat you as I treat all my Pokemon!" Pichu runs up to Sarah and climbs onto her shoulder  
Mewtwo: "I gave up hope on a place of my own a long time ago…"  
Sarah: "You don't need hope. You've found it! Now, let's go back to my place. Its more cozy there."  
Mewtwo: "As you wish, master."  
Sarah: "Don't call me that, call me Sarah."  
Mewtwo: bows "As you wish, Sarah."  
Mewtwo and Sarah walk to her house, five miles from the cave. It's dark as they get home  
Sarah: walks in "Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I have a new Pokemon to show you!"  
Sarah's Mom: "Hello, hun!" gasps "Oh my! I've never seen a Pokemon like that before!"  
Sarah's Dad: "Well, isn't that a unique looking Pokemon?"  
Mewtwo: "Unique…"  
Mom: Drops the plates she was holding "It talks?!"  
Dad: "Wow! That is one mighty fine Pokemon!"  
Sarah: "I caught him and tended to his wounds. He was hurt badly by a Regice."  
Dad: "Well, he's human sized. Why don't you make up the guest bed for him? I mean, Pichu doesn't sleep in its Poke-ball."   
Sarah: Jumps up "GREAT IDEA!"  
Mewtwo: "Guest…bed?"  
Mom: "Oh you'll love it! It does wonders for your back."  
Dad: "By the way, Pokemon, what's your name?"  
Mewtwo: "My name? It's…Mewtwo."  
Dad: "Well Mewtwo, in this family, you will be treated as one of out own, and no different. Got that?"  
Mewtwo: Smiles slightly "Yes, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Dad: "Goodnight, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo: "Yes… Goodnight…"

Sarah: Runs in and gabs Mewtwo's arm "Come on! The bed is all made for you!"

Mewtwo: Follows her into the room "I thank you again, Master Sarah."

Sarah: Smiles and she pets Mewtwo on his head, as he sits on the bed "Tomorrow we've got a lot of work to do so, get a good night's sleep. Goodnight!"

Mewtwo: smiles and nods "Goodnight."

Sarah: Closes the door and turns out the hall light

Mewtwo: "Maybe I've finally done it… Maybe I've found my special place." Looks out the window at a clear sky filled with stars "And wherever they are, I hope my friends have too." Smiles and lays back on the bed, eventually falling asleep

Voice: "Mewtwo, you're getting stupid thoughts in that cloned brain of yours! You are mine and mine alone! No one will have you but me!"

Mewtwo: "Who are you? Why can't you leave me alone?! Find some other Pokemon to torture!"

Voice: "You'd wish that fate on another Pokemon? Mewtwo, I'm ashamed of you."

Mewtwo: "I have found my place! Can't you understand that?"

Voice: "Mewtwo! _You_ need to understand this: _You are a clone_! You'll never be accepted as anything more!"

Mewtwo: "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wakes up to screams

Sarah's Mom: "Please! Please put me down! I'm sorry I walked in on you, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo: His eyes were lit and Sarah's mom was in the air "I'm sorry!" He gently put her down and apologized again

Mom: Bows slightly and rushes out of the room

Mewtwo: "You've done it now, Mewtwo. Its over."

Sarah: Walks in the room "Mewtwo, are you ok?"

Mewtwo: "Sarah, I am sorry…I didn't mean to!"

Sarah: "Don't worry about it, she's alright. She just wanted to know what was wrong. She heard you talking in your sleep!"

Mewtwo: "…."

Sarah: "Is something bothering you?"

Mewtwo: "…"

Sarah: "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo: "Sarah, I am not like other Pokemon."

Sarah: "I know! No two Pokemon are alike."

Mewtwo: "Sarah, I am only a clone. I am no Pokemon."

Sarah: "Clone? A clone of what?"

Mewtwo: "A clone of the Pokemon, Mew."

Sarah: "So?"

Mewtwo: "So, I am not a Pokemon."

Sarah: Stands up and slaps him "You are my Pokemon. I don't care if you are a clone. You were able to be caught in a Poke-ball like any other Pokemon I know so that makes you a Pokemon in my eyes."

Mewtwo: Sits there, looking like he is going to break down and cry "Sarah…Thank you."

Mom and Dad: "SARAH! MEWTWO!"

Voice: following after Mom and Dad's "So, Mewtwo is here."

Mewtwo: "Giovanni!"

Sarah: Jumps off the bed and pushes the door open and runs in to Team Rocket "Oh no!"

Jessie: "Hello little girl."

James: "We meet again."

Meowth: "Meowth, for the last time!"

Mewtwo: "You two, where is Giovanni?"

James: "It's… Mewtwo, boss!"

Giovanni: "Ah, Mewtwo, my old friend. Having bad dreams, are we?"

Mewtwo: "How did you know?!"

An Alakazam walks up and holds out two spoons

Giovanni: "My new faithful Pokemon here."

Mewtwo: "So, you've found me. Do you still wish to control me?"

Giovanni: "No. I wish to extract your DNA, and clone a new, more obedient Mewtwo."

Mewtwo: "You won't be able to! Sarah is my new Master and she and I will make you leave!"

Giovanni: "I doubt she'd risk the health of her family for you, Mewtwo."

A Team Rocket member walks up, holding Mom and Dad tied together, with a Scyther holding its blade to their necks

Sarah: "Mom! Dad!"

Dad: "Mewtwo, don't give up. Don't surrender! We'll be fine!"

Mewtwo: steps forward "Let them go. Take me if you want, but do not hurt my family!"

Giovanni: "Let them go."

The Team Rocket member pushed the adults at Mewtwo, who used a Confusion attack and sent Giovanni, Jessie, James, Meowth, Scyther and the other Team Rocket member flying out of the house. He then used another one to send the Alakazam flying as well

Mewtwo: Steps out of the house and calls to Sarah "Help me rid this place of this filth."

Sarah: Runs out and glares "You hurt my family. Now Mewtwo and I will hurt you! Go, use Shadow Ball!"

Mewtwo gathers dark matter in his hands and throws it at the pile of Team Rocket members

Giovanni: "Alakazam! Use Protect! And bring me the robots to hold Mewtwo!"

Alakazam created a barrier that protected the Rocket members. A helicopter floated overhead and launched two pods that hovered on either side of Mewtwo

Giovanni: "I believe you know the drill. Get in and my Team won't ruin the place."

Mewtwo: "Fine. Just, give me a minute." He turns to face Sarah, and gently puts a hand on her shoulder "Remember me always. I'll visit in your dreams." He steps away and waves to her parents, then walks in-between the two orbs

Giovanni laughed evilly, climbed onto his chopper and flew off with Mewtwo, never to see Sarah again

Mewtwo: "I realize now, more than ever, that clones do not have a place in this world. I had a place…but fate has ripped it from my grasp. I now, shall end it before this gets too far…Metronome!" Mewtwo's tail began to wag and it stopped and grew stiff "Explosion!" Mewtwo's body turned into a bomb and exploded, taking Giovanni and Team Rocket with him

His final thoughts were of Sarah and her parents. That was his family. That was his place to belong.


End file.
